Class System
Class System was first established during the Imperial Order that established people by their wealth, social status, careers, and education. It was eventually revived during the Three Red Rouge Era civil war between Nationalist Party and Liberal Forces. It was initiated to separate the people by wealth, power and loyalty to the governmental crackdown during the Red War. Imperial Order Class System Based on the Huasha system, these are the main classes: Elites # Royals # Rulers # Warlords # Teachers # Religious Workers # Farmers # Merchants # Laborers # Fishermen # Butchers Craftsman # Musicians # Artist Taboo # Beggars # Morticians # Slaves # Criminals Secret War Class System Royautés The Royal Family: An untouchable and unspeakable family that is up most regarded. No one may speak about them, look at them or touch them. The Royautés were labelled to the Royal family and the King who shared a common bloodline. It was considered their divine right to rule Southern Province of the Kradai ethnic groups. * Roi le Dernier: The King who loved Power * Madame Déficit: The Queen who loved Money * The Red Prince: The Prince who loved Vienca * The Little Princess: The Runaway Princess Aristocratie The Aristocratie are people who gain this status by wealth. They are shrewd businessmen who are corrupt. The Aristocrats make up 6% of the population of Capital City. They live in a fabulous lifestyle and takes advantages of their life fulling their lives with luxurious goods, such as champagne, patisserie and chocolates. A stereotypical view of them is in their dark black business and nightlife clothing. They are profoundly found in the heart of the cities luxurious city limits. Their main form of jewelries are silver, black beads and pearls. Elites The Elites: Families who amassed military and political power and had ranking titles. They would lead the community after the royal family were executed and/or exiled. The Old Powers: Families who sustained great social status and fortune during the Royal Family rule. Many would arrive to the U.S refusing to work as janitors or factories and this their family would be stuck in the poverty cycle. Some would work and send their children to school. Nevertheless, rich or not, they still were paid with respect. Many would throw lavish parties and celebrations to show off their family wealth, power and status and congratulate on each others success. Bourgeoisie The working class people are people whose careers that works under the Aristocratic class. From clerks, to salesmen, nurses and factory and textile workers, the Bourgeoisie makes up 75% of the population. New Money: Families who never had any formal titles and made their fortunes in the United States. They are snobbish, rude and they love to show their family wealth by buying big houses, cars and vacations. They are also the most disrespectful and selfish, possibly from the lack of a proper education and formal training as children, but nevertheless, invited to parties because of their new social standing and name brands, but we all know their husband lied and stole his way to fortune and his wife had plastic surgery, but nevertheless, they’re easy to pick out by their etiquette in public places. Prolétariat Part of the lowest cast are the insurgency people. They mostly work as manual laborers and make 19% of the population. The Poor Class: Families who worked as farmers or laborers. They’re people who struggled making a living to help pay their parents rent at a young age. Some would make it to college and become doctors, lawyers and writers. Many though will continue the poverty cycle set up in the U.S. These are the future leaders who will bring a cultural revolution and change the whole social classes. The Farmers/Laborers: Families who continue working as farmers. They don’t seek any higher education, they simply like the way they live now, away from politics, religion and money. They live away from the capital cities. They’re the people you will never see, because they’re always working on their farms and sell stuff at the markets. Category:Culture Category:Moment of Revolution